Un petit mensonge de rien du tout
by daf2duk
Summary: Et si Chuck et Blair avaient continué leur petite histoire malgré leur dispute du bal ? Après le 1.10 sauf que Blair n'a pas couché avec Nate.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Et si Chuck et Blair avaient continué leur petite affaire après le bal. Après le 1.10

Gossip Girl ne m'appartient pas, si c'était le cas Vanessa serait morte depuis l'épisode 7 !

« Blair ! »

Elle l'avait quitté, tout cela parce qu'il voulait les protéger, tous le deux de Nate. Mais elle ne le savait pas … Des paroles blessantes, mais à quel prix ? Il était resté depuis cinq bonnes minutes sur la piste de dance en se repassent en boucle les mots qui venaient de précéder leur « rupture » … Ce « truc » comme elle avait dit.

Comment avait il pu faire ça ! Détruire son bal ! Et elle qui croyait qu'il tenait à elle. Elle se sentait trahie, encore une fois. Nate, Serena et maintenant Chuck… Perdue dans ses pensées , elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Blair. Blair ! Tu vas bien ?

- Euh… Oui oui, merci Nate . A vrai dire je me sens plutôt soulagée.

- Oh trois fois rien… »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes adultes.

Lorsque Nate rompit le silence : « Ecoute… Blair… Pour tout à l'heure…

- Nan moi d'abord ! » la coupa-t-il . Elle se rapprocha doucement de son visage angélique. « C'était une erreur de venir avec toi… J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Carter quand tu l'as frappé. On a rompu Nate et tu le sais très bien . Je me vois mal me remettre avec toi aprè tout ce que tu m'as fait subir. C'est décidé , j'en ai vraiment fini avec toi cette fois-ci. Je suis désolée »

Elle s'en alla laissant un Nate désemparé.

La brunette s'engouffra dans un taxi dans la nuit étoilée new yorkaise en direction du Palace. Arrivée à destination, elle paya le taximan et se dirigea vers la suite d'un certain Bass… Elle frappa à la porte plusieurs fois en attendant une réponse, elle commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement lorsque Chuck, plus qu'énervé, lui ouvrit la porte.

« J'arrive, c'est bon ! Qu'est ce qui se pas… Blair !

- Bonsoir, Chuck.

- Que fais-tu là ? »

C'est vrai, que faisait-elle là ? Quelle était la raison de a présence ? Elle venait s'humilier chez lui, faible était le mot qui la désignait. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle règle ses comptes avec lui un bonne fois pour toute…

« Tu fais tes bagages ?

- Peut-être.

- Pour répondre à ta question, je suis venue m'expliquer avec toi. A propos du bal.

- Ah oui ? » répondit il ironiquement. « Je croyais que tu ne m'adresserais plus jamais la parole, quel dommage !

- Arrête Chuck ! C'est toi qui a débuté tout cette histoire !

- Et en quoi t'ai-je obligé de continuer ?

- C'est toi qui me tournait autour ! Je n'ai pas pus résister…

- Tu es sur que ce n'était pas plus à cause de Nate ?

- Au départ oui, je voulais me venger et ce n'est qu'après que je n'ai pris un certain plaisir avec toi. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un différent de lui. Je sortais avec lui depuis toujours et là j'éprouvais un certain plaisir avec toi. »

Chuck semblait vraiment troublé par les paroles de la jeune fille.

« - Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de mentir ? »

A ces paroles ils s'embrassèrent longuement :

« - Viens avec moi.

- Où ça ?

- Monaco ».


	2. Chapter 2

Deux heures après leur petite entrevue, Chuck et Blair se retrouvaient tous les deux dans la limousine en direction de l'héliport où le jet de Bass Industries les attendait.

« Wow ! Moi, Blair Waldorf s'en allant à Monaco avec Chuck Bass !

- Ca te surprend ?

- Pour être franche, oui. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi. On sera enfin seul sans être obligés de se cacher de Gossip Girl ou de Nate.

-…

- Il y a un souci Chuck ?

- Euh… Oui, Nate, je l'avais oublié.

- Comment ça ?

- Avant que tu ne débarques dans ma suite, je… lui avais proposé de me rejoindre devant mon jet pour qu'on ailles à Monaco » A la fin de sa confession, il baissa ses yeux.

- TU AS FAIT QUOI !

- …

- Ca c'est la meilleure passé des vacances de Noel en compagnie de son ex petit ami ! Je vais te tuer Bass ! Tu m'entends, je vais te tuer ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'étrangler, le véhicule se stoppa net et la portière s'ouvrit.

« Nous sommes à destination monsieur Bass.

- Ah merci Arthur, vous me sauvez la mise ! J'ai bien cru y perdre la vie sur ce coup là. » Blair lui lança un regard noir. »

Une ombre se dirigea vers la voiture. C'était Nate, il venait accueillir son ami.

« Salut Chuck, t'en as mis du temps ça fait une heure que je patiente com… Blair ! »


End file.
